Saidan Dathrohan
Saidan Dathrohan was one of the first Knights of the Silver Hand, and subsequently Grand Crusader of the Scarlet Crusade. He was later killed by Balnazzar in order for the demon to possess his corpse.Monster Guide, 152-153 Background Saidan Dathrohan was originally a knight of Lordaeron. He eventually found faith and got closer to the Church of the Light, studying under the guidance of Archbishop Alonsus Faol. At the beginning of the Second War, he was chosen by the Archbishop as one of the four candidates from Lordaeron to start the order of the Knights of the Silver Hand, along with Uther, Tirion Fordring, and Turalyon.Beyond the Dark Portal During Tirion's ceremony of initiation into the order, Saidan, who was one of his closest friends, was in charge of placing the silver plates upon Tirion's shoulders.Of Blood and Honor After the Second War, Dathrohan, then Lord Commander of the order, established himself in Stratholme. He was the direct superior of his friend Tirion, who lived in Mardenholde Keep and ruled over the province of Hearthglen. Dathrohan was called to Hearthglen by the paladin Barthilas, who was suspicious of Tirion's intentions towards an orc that had been found in the area. After Tirion tried to stop Dathrohan and his men from capturing the orc, Dathrohan was forced to imprison Tirion and take him to be judged for treason in Stratholme. Saidan was a witness in Tirion's trial, which eventually ended in Tirion's exile and the subsequent draining of his powers of Holy Light. Saidan was also present in Stratholme when Thrall invaded the city in order to free the captured orc, with Tirion's help. During the Third War, Dathrohan helped the remaining members of the disbanded order of the Silver Hand to fight against the Scourge. During an assault on the Scourge-held city of Stratholme, Dathrohan was separated from the other former knights of the Silver Hand and captured by the Dreadlord Balnazzar. Balnazzar killed him and possessed his corpse, his powerful magic protecting the former Paladin's body from decay. In his new guise, he secretly worked to corrupt Alexandros Mograine's son, Renault Mograine, and tricked him into killing his father. Once High Lord Mograine was murdered, Dathrohan became the leader and Grand Crusader of his new created order: the Scarlet Crusade. Other leaders included Isillien, the Abbendises, and Renault.Dark Factions, 125''Dark Factions, 155Dark Factions, 156 Balnazzar used Dathrohan's form to slowly transform the Crusade into a paranoid regime. From the Scarlet Bastion in the ruins of Stratholme, he directly leads a group of elite Crusade warriors known as the Crimson Legion and manipulates the two supreme chiefs of the Crusade, Grand Inquisitor Isillien and High General Brigitte Abbendis. In ''World of Warcraft, Balnazzar under the guise of Dathrohan can be killed by the players, thus destroying Dathrohan's human remains. Notes *Several items that dropped within the level 60 incarnation of Naxxramas bore the title "Grand Crusader" such as , , and . This hints that Balnazzar may have at one time attempted to raid Naxxramas together with his Crimson Crusaders but was then repelled by the servants of Kel'Thuzad who then claimed parts of his armor in the process. It is quite possible that it was during this encounter that Balnazzar struck the deal with Kel'Thuzad in order to get rid of Highlord Mograine, at the same time securing his own survival. References External links de:Saidan Dathrohan es:Saidan Dathrohan fr:Grand Croisé Dathrohan Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Major characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Crimson Legion Category:Stratholme mobs Category:Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor characters Category:World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness characters Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters Category:World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King characters Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:Monster Guide Category:Dark Factions